youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pierce
Pierce is a fan character of Happy Tree Friends. Character bio Pierce is a green-and-black porcupine with a black skull shirt, pointed buckteeth, and face piercings. He enjoys listening to Rock n' Roll music and going to concerts. Pierce has a punk-like personality, a short temper, and is somewhat of a slob. He likes to poke people with his quills, fitting enough as some may call him a prick. He is best described as a rebel; he'll try to do what he wants no matter what other people say, even if it means resorting to drastic measures. He can be a jerk most of the time, though his bully-like tendencies decrease later on. Pierce may be a thief, as he stole a car in I've Gotta Bandit to You and a water gun in Your Biggest Fan. It was shown in Past Tensed that he became mean to pay back a bully who broke his toy. Episodes Starring roles #Gimmy My Lunch Money #Pierce's Punk Smoochie #Big Bully (Ka-Pow!) #Experimentickle #Puffing Paint #Walking on Eggshells #Milk of the Cow-ard #Your Biggest Fan #Strike! #Best of Brute-ish #Out to Lunch #Mark of Retribution #Locked In #Sleepy-Time's Over #Bully gets Bullied #Pipe Down #Country Rock #Ant-i Bullying #Naughty Bully #Black Eyed Bully #Past Tensed #Smash Hit #Frenemy With a Horn #The Bully Games #Rock of Rages #No Quill to Live #A Friendly Competition #Horrible Pranks #The Phone Thieves #Sleepless Night #Bee Gone #Green Nightmare #Blake's and Nuggy's Bad days #Virus Alert #Spin Fun Knowin' ya (Grimtotem14's version) #The Worst Storm #The cursed iphone #Unwillingly Good #The Elemental Virus #Computer Worm Invasion #Gaming Nightmare #Scammers Gonna Scam II #Frauds and Traps #Reap What You Sow #Blake's Nightmare #Failed Attempt #Not So Incognito #No Internet Day #Paying The Ransom #PC Nightmare #Lost Treasures #Ancient Times and Dimensions Featuring roles #Bully Out #Pranks for the Memories #Dog Darn It! #Buried Pleasure #Out of Sight, Out of Time (prehistoric version) #Trix are for Kids #Playing Princess #Hawk Attack #You Can't Beach Me #Water You Doing? #Grave Problems #Sight to See #Mistaken Eye-dentity #A Clothes Call #Bust My Chops! #Have Some Class #Food Feud #Taking Care of Fizz-ness #Dawn of the Squash #The Vanishing Act #A Crumby Day #Just For Laughs #Adventures In Babysitting #From Bath to Worse #Slushie the Snowman #Push It to the Limit #Nerds United #The Dark Bird Rises #Crouching Gecko, Hidden Doofus #A Spectacle of Yourself #Gloomy New Year #The Big Three Oh! #Tale of Tails #Blind Sided #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #Fat Chance #Splitting Sides #That's Nonsense #Read None About It! #What Am I? #Globo-geddon #Allergy Alert #You're Joshing Me #Snore Losers #Maid to Serve #The Point of Friendship #Artful of Frauds #Long Live the Pharaoh #Cut-Off Claws #Rude Feud #Food Fight #Boil and Trouble #Ire for Desire #Zit Scream #Revenge of the Porcupine #Get Humpy #Split End #No Longer a Bully #Armed and Dangerous #Curse You! #Little Chop of Horror #Squeals on the Bus #Face the Music #Bake and Take #This Won't Hurt a Bit #Risen From the Ashes #Call of Pony: Mane Warfare #Shrike Two #Tea on the Mountain #Invasion of The Trojan Horses #Sleepless Night II #Paw And Order #Snow Where You're Going #Math Test from Hell #More Than Words #Winter Magic #Biting Resistance #Just Beak-cause #Let Me Be Your Ears #Sweater Late Than Never #Pain-Ball #Scrapping It Off #Substitute Creature #Prickly Cravings Appearances #Not Yo' Cheese #I've Gotta Bandit to You #Calm Before the Storm #Too much Delays #Imperfect Chemistry #Office-sive #Hole-y Smokes #The Sign of Evil #That's Gonna Costume! #Silent Treatment #Nutty or Nice #Naughty or Naughtier #Scaredy Pine #Rough Raccoons #Big Afro and Big Antlers #Tough Enough? #Crash Course #Cagey Stuff #The Tenacious Ten #That's the Law! #Angry Jerky Pig #Pain Drain #Weasel Stompin' Day #Small Fry #Cub-Napped #Ticket or Leave It #Paws' Claws #On the Other Hand #Stick Your Tongue Out #The Dead Music Go #Bad Luck's Path #Trick or Tweets #Cat and Mouse Stories HTF Break Roles #The Punk The Kill #Greeting's From High #Leaves Me Alone #Spitballs Away! #Rocks n' Rollers #Piercing Pain Love Bites Roles #Ale to the Chief #Bad Romance Kringle Roles #Kiss Kringle Fates Deaths # Gimmy my Lunch Money: Grinded to pieces by The Mole. # Smoochie 1: Crushed/splattered by his punching bag. # Smoochie 2: His head explodes from a microphone screech. # Smoochie 3: Burnt to death. # Bully Out: Shot by Puffy. # Happy Trails: The rocket he is in with Tigger and Dempsey goes to the sun where he dies. # The Punk the Kill: Killed by Torn and Rip # Big Bully: Dies of blood loss when impaled by his own quills. # Dog Darn It!: Killed by Snowie. # Buried Pleasure: Killed by an alligator. # Puffing Paint: Killed by a chainsaw. # I've Gotta Bandit to You: Stomped in the head by a horse. # Trix are for Kids - Smashed by xylophones. # Playing Princess - Skinned by Grunts and dies of blood loss. # Hawk Attack - Decapitated by Hawkeye. # You Can't Beach Me - Drowned by wave. # Water You Doing? - Drowned by Nippy. # Grave Problems - Head sliced off. # Sight to See - Sniffles steps on his head. # Your Biggest Fan - The fan blows him into the door. # Calm Before the Storm - Shredded by plane propeller. # Mistaken Eye-dentity - Crushed by Lumpy. # Out to Lunch - Crushed by Hippy. # Mark of Retribution - Spine kicked out. # A Clothes Call - Eaten by an alligator. # Bust My Chops! - Chopped in half by The Mole. # Too much Delays - Shot in the head. # Ale to the Chief - Shot to death. # Greeting's From High - Knocked into window by Cinnamon. # Locked In - Smashed into a wall by a flying locker door. # Sleepy-Time's Over - Run over by Robo Star. # Leaves Me Alone - Impaled on a stick hidden in a leaf pile. # Bully gets Bullied - Ran over by sir Gron. # Food Feud - Skinned by gum stuck to his quills. # Taking Care of Fizz-ness - Sliced in half by Fizzles' braces. # Dawn of the Squash - Smashed to bits. # Office-sive - Sucked into a photocopier (debatable). # Hole-y Smokes - Killed by the Platypus Aliens # The Vanishing Act - Suffocated/squeezed to death by vaccum. # A Crumby Day - Cut by glass. # Pipe Down - Shot by corks. # Country Rock - Either electrocuted or killed in explosion. # Just For Laughs - Shot by popcorn. # Adventures In Babysitting - Crushed by Lumpy. # From Bath to Worse - Sliced by ladder. # Kiss Kringle - Stabbed by Flippy. # Slushie the Snowman - Smashed by Slushy. # Push It to the Limit - Lollipop pushed through his head. # Naughty Bully - Crushed by Santa's sleigh. # Nerds United - Skin of his legs and waist is ripped off. # The Dark Bird Rises - Crushed by giant robot. # Black Eyed Bully - Punched through the head by a boxing glove. # Crouching Gecko, Hidden Doofus - Sliced by ninja stars. # A Spectacle of Yourself - Ran over by The Mole. # Gloomy New Year - Possibly dies when the clock tower explodes (debatable). # The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. # Tough Enough? - Stabbed by rock. # Tale of Tails - Crushed against tree. # Blind Sided - Accidently skinned. # Crash Course - Ran over by Crash. # Cagey Stuff - Killed by Chain's chainsaw. # Past Tensed - Brain ripped out by claw machine. # Splitting Sides - Mauled by I.D. # Smash Hit - Decapitated by guitar. # That's Nonsense - Ran over by Savaughn. # Bad Romance - Vaporized. # Read None About It! - Cut by newspaper. # What Am I? - Suffocates from skunk-like spray. # The Tenacious Ten - Blown up by inflatable raft. #Globo-geddon - Killed in explosion. #Allergy Alert - Killed by glass bottle. #You're Joshing Me - Impaled in the eye. #Snore Losers - Blown up by loud music. #Maid to Serve - Jumps off cliff. #Ant-i Bullying - Disintegrated by burning gasoline. #The Point of Friendship - Impaled by glass shards. #Artful of Frauds - Cut in half by garage door. #Long Live the Pharaoh - Electrocuted by lightning. #Cut-Off Claws - Head cracked. #It's A Bushy Loss - Murdered by Scoopy. #You Sting So Bad - Killed by a killing spell. #Food Fight - Squashed by melon. #Boil and Trouble - Impaled by scissors. #Ire For Desire - Drowns in water spout (not seen but confirmed). #Zit Scream - Burnt by jack-o-lantern fire. #Revenge of the Porcupine - Ran over by Flippy. #Get Humpy - Sliced by a ladder. #Split End - Hit by car. #The Bully Games - Breaks his neck. #Spitballs Away! - Eye melted off. #No Longer a Bully - Ran over by Lumpy. #Rock of Rages - Stapled to death. #Rocks n' Rollers - Sliced by telephone wires. #Curse You! - Face sliced off by guitar string. #Little Chop Of Horror - Sliced by Random. #Cub-Napped - Sliced by ice. #Piercing Pain - Veins and arteries are ripped out of his body. #Sqeals on the Bus - Shredded to death. #Ticket or Leave It - Ran over by Lifty and Shifty. #No Quill to Live - Head pierced from the inside. #Bake and Take - Killed by dough explosion. #This Won't Hurt a Bit - Possibly dies of blood loss or extreme pain (debatable). #Risen From the Ashes - Ran over by Hippy's bike. #Call of Pony: Mane Warfare - Shot multiple times. #Shrike Two - Impaled on narwhal tusk. #Tea o the Mountain - Crashed into aerobatic plane. #The cursed iphone - Shot by a plasma ball. #Paw And Oder - Lifty and Shifty crash their van into him. #Scammers Gonna Scam II - Falls to his death #Reap What You Sow - Hit by lightning #Snow Where You're Going - Beheaded. #Not So Incognito - Hit by a plasma bolt #No Internet Day - Electrocuted #Lost Treasures - Killed by Nova and raised as a ghoul #More Than Words - Face smacked into the bench and has his hand ripped off. #Winter Magic - Burnt to death. #Biting Resistance - Killed by The Clams. #Just Beak-cause - Impaled by Wilt's horns. #Let Me Be Your Ears - Head explodes. #Sweater Late Than Never - Ripped in half. #Pain-Ball - Drowns in the large wave. #Scrapping It Off - Shot by a rubber band. #Trick or Tweets - Nailed to a wall. #Prickly Cravings - Head bashed in Injuries #Gimmy my Lunch Money - Cut by coins and bills. #Hawk Attack - Stabbed and dismembered. #Big Bully - Choked by rope and has quills ripped off. #Have Some Class - Cut by paper. #Imperfect Chemistry - Wedgied with his lower skin. #Adventures In Babysitting - Skin of his back is ripped off. #Naughty or Naughtier - Quills ripped off by underwear. #Rough Raccoons - Pierced by his cut off quills. #Frenemy With a Horn - Faints. #Rocks n' Rollers - Hand sliced off (before death). #Piercing Pain - Piercing impales his arm veins. #This Won't Hurt a Bit - Quills plucked out and salt poured in wounds. #Stick Your Tongue Out - Arms ripped off. #Bee Gone - Stung in the face, arms, and stomach #Sleepless Night II - Stung by bees #Math Test from Hell - Passes out from drinking alot of soda. #Substitute Creature - Flattened. Number of Kills *Giggles: 1 ("Sleepy-Time's Over") *Toothy: 3 ("Best of Brute-ish", "Locked In" along with Flaky, "Risen From the Ashes" along with Renee) *Lumpy: 2 ("Best of Brute-ish", "Mistaken Eye-dentity" along with Cuddles) *Nutty: 2 ("Sleepy-Time's Over", "Push It to the Limit" along with Handy and Stacy) *Sniffles: 2 ("Bully gets Bullied", "The Bully Games") *Flaky: 2 ("Your Biggest Fan", "No Quill to Live") *Lifty: 1 ("Buried Pleasure" along with the alligator) *Howdy: 2 ("Big Bully", "Your Biggest Fan; along with Gutsy") *Trippy: 4 ("Puffing Paint", "Strike!", "Best of Brute-ish", "Bully gets Bullied") *Hatchy: 2 ("Walking on Eggshells", "Pipe Down" along with McPipes) *Minttles: 1 ("Walking on Eggshells") *Gutsy: 1 ("Your Biggest Fan") *Hippy: 1 ("Best of Brute-ish" along with Bulky) *Fungus: 1 ("Sleepy-Time's Over") *Crafty: 1 ("Sleepy-Time's Over") *Freezy: 1 ("That's Gonna Costume!") *Slushie: 1 ("Slushie the Snowman") *Hoppy: 1 ("The Tenacious Ten") *Bulky: 2 ("The Tenacious Ten", "Just Beak-cause" along with Flynn) *Snooty and Cranky: 1 ("Ire For Desire") *Ulysses - 1 ("Ire for Desire") *Munches - 1 ("Food Fight") *Doppler - 1 ("The Bully Games") *Jerky -1 ("The Bully Games") *Vanilla - 1 ("Squeals on the Bus" along with Mole) *Prongs - 1 ("Shrike Two" along with Shrikes) *Others - 1+ (He was responsible with Farty for a huge fire that killed everybody in "Breaking Wind - MarioDude2848's Version") Trivia *He is similar to Duncan from'' Total Drama Island''. *Originally a bully-type character, this aspect of his personality would later decrease to avoid competition with Jerky (while Jerky is a bigger jerk their personas were virtually the same). Instead more episodes would focus on his other aspects. *He seems to have his own theme music (rock music is heard whenever he appears). *He usually doesn't seem to care about others' deaths or injuries. Sometimes, he laughs at them. *He secretly likes unicorns and rainbows. *He has a soft side towards small children (like Cub) and certain animals like puppies and kittens. *He does yoga, as shown in his smoochie. *He has been to juvie approximately 17 times. *His house is first shown in Pranks for the Memories. This is also the first episode where he survives. *He is the first victim of Snowie, Hawkeye, Bonny, Trixie, Fizzles, Chuckles, and Slushie, Pow Pow and Snooty. *He will appear in the Ka-Pow spin-off Bros to the Most. *Despite his rude and unpleasant nature, he can co-operate with other characters on occasion. An example is in A Clothes Call, where he worked with the others to find Lifty and Shifty (although it didn't work out as he later tried to bully Pranky). *Pierce can cry on occasion when things don't go his way, as seen in Strike! and Pierce Makes A Band. *He sometimes likes to photocopy his butt, as seen in the Specy Spooktacular episode "Office-sive". *As a regular goof, he sometimes appears with normal buck teeth instead of sharp buck teeth. *Most of his deaths involve being skinned or sliced. *Pierce shares some similarities to Kanji Tatsumi from Persona 4. They both may be tough punks, but they secretly love cute things. *In fan version episodes, he takes a place of Disco Bear. *As of No Quill to Live, he is the third character to reach his 100th death, after Josh and Trippy. *According to the Tree Friend Comedy Montage, Pierce thinks that Dynamite Hack is heavy metal. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Porcupines Category:Bros to the Most Category:Rodents Category:Evil Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition" Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with no ears Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with over 100 deaths Category:Animals Category:Fanmade Characters